1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synthetic turf-like product providing a surface resembling grass and in particular to such a product characterized by game-playing characteristics substantially equivalent to those displayed by real turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many outdoor games such as football, baseball, tennis and golf, are played on grass covered surfaces. In each case it is desirable to carefully maintain and manicure the surface so that proper playing conditions are provided.
Golf greens, in particular, are extremely difficult to maintain to provide a proper putting surface while at the same time providing a surface which will properly hold an approach shot. Manifestly, it is necessary to mow golf greens often to properly maintain the putting surface. In addition, watering must be accomplished on a regular basis and top dressing must be regularly provided to supplement the underlying soil and thus improve the texture and structure of the green. From this it can be appreciated that the maintenance of a golf green, or of any grass covered playing surface for that matter, is a time consuming and expensive process subject always to the vagaries of weather and physical abuse.
Because of the foregoing, it has been suggested that artificial turf be provided to replace real turf and thereby substantially decrease maintenance costs. For example, the artificial turf disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,828 has been utilized for covering football and baseball fields. It has also been suggested that this material would be useful as a golf green; however, in actual practice, golf balls bounce too high upon impacting with the material. Further, it has been found that the backspin does not take sufficiently on such material to stop a golf ball on an approach shot. That is to say in golf parlance that the artificial turf such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,828 does not "hold" the ball and does not possess proper ball management characteristics. Also, the pile elements of the artificial turf have a tendency to lay down in various directions which produces a surface condition generally referred to as graininess which is not conducive to the best conditions for game playing. A golf ball putted on a grainy green of artificial turf of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,828 will not roll true because of the lay pile elements. The direction of bounce of a golf ball arriving on a grainy artificial turf green may vary somewhat depending on the lay of the pile elements.
Analogous shortcomings have also been present where such artificial turfs have been used for other game playing surfaces. That is to say, without expensive under surface preparation, and sometimes even with such preparation, prior art artificial game playing surfaces have been unable to appropriately absorb shock or provide adequate footing and as a result have provided unrealistic conditions conducive to player injuries and poor playing results.